Hetantasy
by Bunny Nya
Summary: La magia los había destruido, las razas se habían matado entre ellas, el fin del mundo era inminente. Ante esto, los Dioses pararon durante cuarenta y cinco años el tiempo, haciendo caer a los humanos en un profundo sueño. ¿Qué sucedió en aquel tiempo? Nadie lo sabe, pero diez jóvenes humanos han de buscar la razón del inicio de la guerra sin saber que ponen en riesgo su vida.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, todo sea dado al gran Himaruya y las clases de guerreros vienen de Grand Fantasia (juego recomendando)**

**Aclaración/Advertencia: **Habra un pedazo que, seguro, todos me odiaran por el. Os aviso **muerte de un** **personaje**, espero que por ese personaje no me odiéis, y aclaro, **ella es una de mis personajes favoritos**.

* * *

><p><strong>Hetantasy<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pr<strong>**ó****logo**

"_El mundo inició cuando los ocho dioses se reunieron para poder encontrar un lugar donde descargar su maravilloso poder._

_Cada uno dio tres regalos al nuevo mundo, y __tení__an grandes expectativas de __él. Por lo cual lo llenaron de variadas criaturas, razas y magia._

_Fue entonces cuando uno de ellos predijo que el odio entre las razas llevaría al final de aquel mundo._

_Y los dioses no pudieron hacer más que llorar."_

—_**Soliloquios del mundo, libro sagrado de los elfos.**_

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**ño 1437. Hora cero del año 0 A.M (Antes de la matanza)**

**Varkiri****ë****, Namhenya, L****ó****ringrin.**

Corrió cuanto pudo. Sus pequeñas piernas ya estaban cansadas por el largo trayecto que había realizado, pero eso no impedía que aquello que estaba experimentando la hiciese continuar con aquella huida fallida.

Sus pies se enterraban en la nieve, dificultándole el paso y aumentando más su cansancio. La débil nevada que estaba cayendo le dificultaba la visión y ya no era capaz de diferenciar porque camino debía de ir. Los miles de árboles desnudos a su alrededor la preocupaban de sobremanera, ya que no tenía lugar alguno donde esconderse en caso tal que _alguno de ellos_ la alcanzase, cosa que vería bastante segura desde su posición.

Su magullada capa verdosa no era más que una mancha en aquel blanco paisaje. Las ya viejas y rotas botas de piel de oso no le brindaban el calor que deberían darle. Sus cabellos rubios, siempre intentando mantenerlos ordenados, ahora ondeaban de manera libre, pese a que de vez en cuando no hiciese más que entorpecer su visión. Pero eso poco le importaba a la niña, que, valiente, sostenía en una mano con fuerza el elegante y antiguo arco tallado en la madera del avellano familiar, mientras que en la otra tenía preparada una flecha en caso tal de que no pudiese escapar más.

Los troncos caídos a los largo del paisaje no eran más que migajas de lo que había sido _La_ _Cat__á__strofe_. En el cielo se formaban miles y miles de blancas nubes esponjosas que le avisaban que prontamente iba a caer una nevada más fuerte que posiblemente empeorase incluso más su situación.

Quería mirar hacía atrás, devolver su rostro a su hogar natal y esperar que todo fuese una pesadilla. Pero no lo era, y lo sabía bien, por eso intentaba que los tangibles recuerdos que tenía no hiciesen espacio en su mente y la obligasen a ver cómo la elegante, admirada y magnifica "Capital de lo Sueños" era derrumbada de una manera tan atroz e insensible. Tan rápido que pareciese que aquella hubiese sido apenas una réplica de las cuatro ciudades fundadoras.

Saltó el árbol caído sin detener un instante el ritmo que llevaba. ¿Adonde debería ir? Si seguía así posiblemente llegase con suerte a los bosques de Berenoro, donde podría pedir ayuda a las _fatrens _del lago Ashlib; pero el trayecto era demasiado largo y peligroso, además que, se decía, aquellas híbridas podían ser realmente letales, así que prefería evitar aquella opción. Podría poner rumbo al sur, a la cordillera de Manyar y explicar lo sucedido a la Asamblea de Magos de Galthanie, pero quizá la marginasen por tener contacto con la magia oscura élfica.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? No tenía mucho tiempo, si seguía así posiblemente…

Un grito de furia retumbó por todo el bosquecillo. Se detuvo en seco, sin girarse aún. Ya estaba dictado su destino, no valía la pena continuar. Todas las leyendas que había leído a lo largo de su vida de repente vinieron a su mente. Ningún humano logra sobrevivir tras escuchar el grito de un _Svartálfar_*****.

Una lágrima solitaria cayó de forma silenciosa por su rostro. Tenía miedo, lo admitía, pero, ¿quién no tiene miedo a la muerte?

Miró al cielo por unos instantes. Podía perder su vida, pero no su dignidad, eso le habían enseñado en su familia, y ahora mismo estaba olvidando el orgullo Kirkland. Debía de parecer fuerte y continuar hasta el final, porque entonces sus hermanos vendrían por las noches a molestarla de que era una cobarde y no tenía derecho alguno de llevar aquel apellido, ya que sería una deshonra a su familia.

Metió unos cuantos instantes su mano al bolsillo tejido de forma inexperta en su pantalón. La avellana bañada en plata era un símbolo familiar muy importante, considerado de buena suerte. Y confiaba que hiciese efecto en aquellos instantes.

—Con qué tenemos una pequeña sucesora de los _Liósálfar_*** **por aquí… —dijo complacido una voz a su izquierda. Alice se giró, pero no vio más que nieve —. Serás una muy buena fuente de alimento…

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó, intentando sonar tranquila—. ¡Que no sea cobarde y que se muestre!

—No finjas, pequeña. Yo soy capaz de oler tu miedo… —susurró cerca de su oído. No se movió, debía de calmarse.

Esperó lo que le pareció una eternidad. Apenas sintió la respiración de aquel extraño ser en su nuca, volvió a correr.

Sentía los pasos de aquella persona detrás suyo. Ahora de verdad estaba cerca del peligro, debía de trazar un plan rápido si quería de verdad sobrevivir, pero sus posibilidades eran muy pocas al verse ante un ser tan poderoso como el _Svart__á__lfar_.

No hacía más que pensar en cómo salir de aquello. ¿A qué rayos se refería con sucesora de un _Liósálfar_? Su familia había sido inmigrante desde la ciudad de Hestol cuando Scott, Owen y Oliver mostraron tener la marca de los hechiceros, por lo cual se mudaron a Galthanie para cuando ella nació. ¡Ella no tenía don mágico alguno! Y era incluso más erróneo tacharla de descendiente de una raza pura como lo eran los elfos de la luz.

Una raíz del suelo se levantó frente a ella, haciéndola caer de inmediato sobre el nuevo manto de nieve que se formaba. Alcanzó a poner sus brazos en el suelo para amortiguar la caída, s e mareo unos cuantos instantes, obligándole a quedarse tirada.

—Parecemos que tenemos a alguien muy obstinado… Tu fuerza de voluntad me va a servir bastante. —Un hombre joven apareció frente a ella, o eso quiso creer, ya que su cara era tapada por una capa oscura, diferente a la de las ciudades que había visitado —. Ahora, quédate quieta y…

—_¡__Leux __dibu e debu!__*****_—chilló mientras disparaba la flecha que mantenía preparada.

La flecha se clavó en el pecho del elfo, quien sólo pudo retroceder unos pasos y caer al suelo. La punta del arma brilló intensamente durante un par de segundos, para luego volver a la normalidad de repente. Entonces, aquel oscuro personaje explotó en miles de haces de luz, dejando una pequeña gema morada en donde había desaparecido.

Alice observó asombrada lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Había hecho magia? Era imposible, había nacido con el sello de la arquería y aquel era su sueño, entonces, ¿por qué el hechizo?

Se acercó a gatas donde el artilugio, guardándolo debajo de su ropa. Levantándose, un tanto temblorosa, recobró el sentido para donde huía.

**...**

**Valle de Becid, Turge**

No tenía conocimiento de cuanto había corrido. Hacía ya mucho que había perdido su instinto de orientación. Hacía poco que no veía un cuerpo tirado en la gran pradera de Becid.

Todo lo que alcanzaba a recordar era rojo. Rojo el pasto, rojo el cielo, rojo el cuerpo de Louise. Todas esas imágenes venían a su cabeza en un instante, dándole vueltas sin parar, sin dejarle en paz, y aquello lo hacía sumirse en un tormento cada vez mayor, martilleándole cada vez más que, si no hubiese sido un poco más valiente e inteligente, quizás pudiese haber hecho algo por salvarla. Pero eso nunca pasó, y él no era así.

El pequeño valle por el cual caminaba de manera floja parecía terminar abruptamente en una pequeña pendiente accidentada. Una pequeña franja de arena daba paso al basto mar que le parecía tan lejano e inolvidable.

¿Había estado caminando hacia el sur? Eso creía, ya que las playas más cercanas a Malin se encontraban a menos de seis horas en aquella dirección, ¿tanto tiempo había pasado? No lo sabía, y quizás nunca lo supiera, porque podría haber pasado por un espíritu errante de los largos desiertos de Phelya al no parecer tener consciencia de sus acciones, simplemente yendo a un destino sin final.

Vio que en la punta más cercana había un tipo de "escaleras" naturales que le harían más fácil la bajada. De igual manera, ¿qué más podría hacer?

Se lastimó la mano en la bajada, pero no le hizo demasiado caso, tenía muchas más esparcidas por todo el cuerpo, y muchos peores que aquella.

Una vez puso sus pies en la arena, no pudo evitar recostarse por el cansancio que tenía. No había comido desde la mañana, tampoco había descansado en todo el trayecto, y ver cómo el sol comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte era una escena que haría un buen lugar donde dormitar un rato. No le importaba si estaba seguro allí, pero realmente necesitaba parar con todo aquello.

—Oye —dijo una voz femenina, pero no le hizo caso. Había muchas sirenas en la zona —. Tú, el de cabello amarillo, el sucio, el que está recostado —ahora si parecía que era él a quien se referían, contó hasta diez antes de levantarse —, el feo.

Abrió los ojos abruptamente un tanto molesto por el insulto. A su lado, mirándole divertida, había una mujer morena mitad pez, mitad humana que le sonreía. Era típico de aquellos seres provocar a las demás razas, no le sorprendía demasiado.

—No estás seguro aquí, deberías de ir a la cueva de allí —le dijo, apartándose un poco de la orilla para señalarle una delgado camino, el cual seguramente llevaría a donde ella le decía—. Los enanos te pueden encontrar, y sólo los dioses saben que cosas pueden hacer contigo.

—¿Por qué debería de confiar en ti? —preguntó, entrecerrando sus ojos—. No te conozco.

—Me llamo Anne, ¿eso te basta? —respondió—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Francis, Francis Bonnefoy.

Anne sonrió, le gustaba como sonaba el nombre. Aquel niño le recordaba a un hombre que hacía mucho tiempo había conocido, ¿Serían parientes? No lo creía, en la vida no pueden existir coincidencias, y ella no creía en el destino. Hizo un gesto de suficiencia, como si aceptase aquel nombre.

—Bueno, Francis, ayudar a otra especie es algo muy sobrenatural en nuestra raza, estar aquí incluso es raro —explicó—. Así que, o te quedas aquí y los enanos te atrapan, o eliges venir conmigo.

Francis se levantó con desgana de la ya arena caliente. Anne fue a un lugar lo suficiente profundo que la permitiese moverse con más libertad y sin tierra entre por medio. El camino que debía de seguir era rocoso y algo peligroso si no se tenía la suficiente precaución.

A medida que daba pasos, debía de apoyarse en sus manos para no caer de frente o irse de lado al mar, algo bastante doloroso al tener su palma y otras partes del cuerpos lastimadas. Hubiese preferido quedarse en la playa, pero la sirena daba señales de saber bien la situación de su ciudad, y no tenía ninguna prueba para contradecirla. Por ahora, seguiría con aquel "plan", tenía pensado bordear todo lo que era el país y llegar a la capital Hestol, donde seguramente le brindarían ayuda.

Dio un esquinazo. A sus ojos llegaron leves destellos celestes. Cerró sus párpados unos cuantos instantes, la luz no era la misma a la apaciguada del atardecer, sino un poco más viva como el cielo de mañana.

De a poco dejo que su rostro viese aquel espectáculo. Era como una pequeña maravilla escondida de la mano humana, unas pequeñas formaciones de cristales naturales se podían ver a lo amplio del lugar, acompañados de el reflejo del agua en la roca blanca. El agua se metía de manera apacible a las pequeñas malformaciones alrededor de un pequeño plano un poco grande. Parecía sacado de alguno de los paisajes de Lóringrin, incluido el toque mágico que caracterizaba a aquella nación.

Se talló sus ojos, pensando que aquello era un sueño. La sirena rió ante la reacción del niño, pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de ver tan cerca a los humanos, menos las respuestas que daba a ante los estímulos que recibían. Aquella ocasión podría ser única ante la cuestión de poder sacar algunos datos de aquella raza.

—Continua, no tengo mucho tiempo —incitó, haciendo que el rubio diese un pequeño respingo.

Francis se adentró a la formación natural. Saltó el agua que entraba y aterrizó en el plano que había. Anne le hizo una señal para que se recostase, ya que entendía también las necesidades de los humanos, aunque le fuesen ajenas al no sentir la mayoría de ellas. Fue entonces que recordó a su sobrina, y cómo su hermana la hacía dormir. ¿También harían aquello los humanos?

Entonó una pequeña nota musical. Le siguió otra, y otra, hasta formar una pequeña melodía, una nana. Francis se dejó llevar por los bellos sonidos que emitía la sirena, casi perdiéndose en un sueño.

—Oye, ¿podrías ayudarme en una ultima cosa? —preguntó, ya medio dormido.

—Claro.

—Si mi hermana aún está viva, cuídala.

Anne asintió, un tanto conmovida por la petición del niño. Cantó un pedazo más de la nana, esperando que así Francis pudiese seguir con su sueño de forma propia. Se separó un poco de la orilla, prometiendo no olvidar las palabras del joven, y volviendo a sumergirse, regresó al mar.

**...**

**Isla Lilium, Clarcus, Increo**

Sintieron los pasos de aquellos extraños seres pasar por encima de sus cabezas. La arena caía de forma débil sobre sus rostros, denotando la débil barrera que las protegía de lo que sucedía afuera. Las cajas a su alrededor les hacía un buen escondite en aquel mugroso y maloliente almacén.

Felicia se apretujó un poco en Chiara. Las gemelas estaban aterrorizadas con la idea de lo que acontecía, más si le sumaban que su abuelo estaba al frente, luchando por ellas. Sabían que aquel lugar no era el mejor para esconderse, pero fue el primero que encontraron medio decente, ya que los demás edificios de aquel poblado habían sido destruidos y reducidos a cenizas por las manos de aquellos extraños seres.

—Tranquila, tranquila —intentaba hacerla calmar Chiara, sobándole el pelo mientras bajada a sus pequeñas trenzas, y vuelta a empezar—. Vamos, haz silencio, si sigues así nos descubrirán.

Felicia asintió levemente, tratando de contener los sollozos que de vez en cuando salían de sus labios. Habían estado escuchando gritos desde hacía bastante rato, y más de una vez habían forzado la puerta. Aquello la asustaba de sobremanera, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

Volvieron a empujar desde afuera la pequeña trampilla que las protegía. Chiara volvió a sus susurros tranquilizadores para intentar calmar los espasmos de su hermana, ¿cuándo acabaría eso? Seguramente no habría pasado más de dos horas desde que todo aquello había iniciado, pero de alguna forma ese tiempo le había parecido una eternidad al no tener ningún contacto con el exterior.

—¡Ayudadme aquí! —escucharon. Poco falto para que Felicia gritase, ¿era acaso su fin?

Un golpe seco resonó en la instancia, miles de pasos se interpusieron en el silencio que había antes. Se juntaron con más fuerza, intentando volverse una y parecer un simple saco de tela en aquella esquina del lugar. No entró luz alguna, lo que les indicaba que aún era de noche, seguramente ya entrada la madrugada.

Los extraños comenzaron a tirar cosas por doquier, no sin antes mirar que contenían o que podría haber de valor en ellas. Pero ellas sabían que nada de esas cajas les llamaría la atención, por algo eran reconocidos como la nación más humilde del mundo. Entonces, ¿por qué habían decidido atacar aquellas islas perdidas de la mano de los dioses? ¿Qué estaban buscando con tantas ansias?

—¡Sé que hay alguien allí! —resonó una voz potente —¡Ya os defraudaron, salid!

Por unos instantes, Chiara mermó la fuerza con la cual sostenía en sus brazos a su gemela. Felicia le miró, extrañada, aún resistiendo los ruidos que deseaban salir de su boca. De alguna manera la reacción de su hermana la asustaba, porque cada vez que iba a realizar algo de importancia hacía aquel mismo gesto.

Haciéndole una seña de que se mantuviese en silencio, Chiara se incorporó lentamente de su posición. Apretó con fuerza los puños, reteniendo el suspiro que rozaba sus labios en aquellos instantes. Miró al frente con determinación, sin miedo alguno que se mostrase en sus ojos. Dio un paso, uno más, las cajas quedaban atrás, ya nada la protegía de lo que vendría más adelante.

—¿Me están buscando a mi? —cuestionó, intentando que su voz no sonase rajada ante el pánico que tenía con aquellos extraños seres.

—Una niña, y no está nada mal… —comentó uno de los _Trunks_*****mientras sus amigos se rompían en carcajadas.

Chiara apretó más sus manos, dejando blanco sus nudillos por la fuerza que realizaba. Si no fuese tan débil quizás podría romperles el cuello para que callasen aquel estúpido tono de voz.

—Eh, dejadla en paz —ordenó una voz diferente a las demás. Los seres de piel verde asintieron, haciéndose a un lado para mostrar a un _Svartálfar_ de raza noble—. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Sin dudar, pareces un personaje interesante…

Le agarró la barbilla, obligándola a verle la cara. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, seguramente por algún hechizo silencioso que le había lanzado. Mentiría si dijese que aquel altivo elfo no era hermoso, y en otras circunstancias caería rendida a sus pies ante tanta perfección, pero ella tenía los pies en la tierra, y sabía cómo actuar.

Tomó su mano, buscando seguramente el sello que la identificaba como la especialización que haría a futuro. Apenas lo encontró, el hombre frunció el ceño, un tanto frustrado al ver el destino de la joven. Chiara enmudeció en aquellos instantes, carcomida por lo que pudiese pasar con ella a base de los deseos de aquel, seguramente, poderoso hombre. ¿Por qué no la habría matado ya?

—Que mal —se lamentó, alejándose unos cuantos instantes de ellas. Se acercó a donde uno de sus subordinados, el cual le entrego una espada de hierro con varias líneas oscuras que empezaban desde el mango hasta la punta del filo. Hizo un leve balanceo con ella con su mano derecha, acercándose a Chiara, quien ya preveía lo que iba a suceder—. Habrías sido de gran ayuda.

El hombre llegó y, tras un movimiento algo escénico, encajó el hierro del arma en el cuerpo de Chiara traspasándolo de lado a lado.

Felicia alcanzó a tapar su boca antes de que el grito saliese de su boca. Su hermana acababa de morir, por ella, por las dos, y no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Todo lo que sucedía de repente se le hizo lejano, solamente le importaba el ver cómo el cuerpo de su gemela caía al suelo, para luego disolverse en polvo mágico.

Llevó sus manos a sus oídos, intentando calmar todo aquello que le venía a la mente. Todos los recuerdos que tenía con ella, todas las peleas, regaños, sonrisas y confidencias que habían mantenido… Nunca más volverían a ser lo mismo.

Y así, acurrucada en aquel rincón oscuro, escondida entre unas cajas, Felicia se quedó dormida.

…

**Kaslow, Elues, Saredivor.**

La afanada mujer no se detuvo en ningún instante para pensar en los niños que jalaba de manera descarada. En ningún momento miró hacia atrás para formular un "¿Estás bien?" para asegurarse que no estuviese realizando daño alguno a los gemelos que llevaba de la mano. La situación en la cual se encontraban sobrepasaba todos los pensamientos que llegaban y salían rápidamente de su mente. Su tranquilidad y calma características de ella habrían sido quebrantados en el manto de sudor que ahora le cubría sin pudor alguno.

Los gemelos apenas y podían llevar el paso a la niñera que les había asignado el internado. ¡Podían ser estudiantes artes de guerra, pero esa mujer sobrepasaba toda fuerza humana posible! ¿No habría sido acaso pariente de un híbrido entre un troll y un humano?

—¡No penséis en soltaros de mi! —amenazó la mujer al sentir que Alfred ya no la sostenía tan fuerte como antes.

El rubio mayor asintió repetidamente sin abrir su boca, sabiendo que, si lo hacía, seguramente tendría un vacío en el estomago y no podría continuar corriendo. Matthew dio un respingo ante el alto tono que utilizó la niñera, él no estaba tan acostumbrado como Alfred a recibir castigos o regaños, él era un poco más calmado y menos alterado que su hermano.

La mujer abrió sin dudar la puerta de hierro al final del pasillo en el que se encontraban. Empujo a los niños dentro para después hacerse cerrar la puerta con pestillo, dejándolos anonadados al no tener idea alguna de lo que sucedía. Se tomaron de las manos instintivamente, un pequeño tic que tenían al sentir un miedo mutuo a lo que podía suceder.

Parecía ser otro pasillo por la corriente fría que de repente los ataco, pero no podían decir nada ya que estaban completamente a oscuras, y ni siquiera por la puerta se filtraba luz del mediodía que era. Todo estaba perfectamente encerrados de manera meticulosa para que no pudiesen diferenciar absolutamente nada, como si lo hubiesen hecho a propósito, pero sabían que había partes del instituto que eran realmente antiguas, y esta parecía una de ellas.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó con titubeo Matthew. Pudo adivinar que Alfred le sonreía con ese gesto de confianza característico de él.

—¡Pues avanzaremos! —exclamó, levantando su mano libre—. Es obvio, ¿no?

—¿Y con qué? —dijo un tanto confundido el menor—. No sé tú, pero no tengo visión nocturna.

—¡Ese sería un poder genial! —expresó el otro emocionado. Se calló de inmediato al sentir en la oscuridad la mirada de reproche de su hermano—. Pues... ¿No puedes decir una de esas palabras raras que estudias a escondidas?

—¿Cómo sabes...? —intento interrogarle, pero después recordó que hablaba de Alfred F. Jones, y él podía saber incluso lo que no le importaba—. Olvídalo. Aunque realmente no sé si me saldrá siquiera un chispa.

—¡Siempre hay una primera vez para todo! —le animó Alfred.

Matthew no hizo más que suspirar, a veces realmente odiaba lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser su hermano. Soltó su mano que aun mantenía sujeta a su compañero, junto las suyas como en un rezo y las separó un poco, como si estuviese sosteniendo una bola mediana invisible. Era la primera vez que haría un hechizo y estaba algo nervioso, cosa que se reprochaba, ya que siempre había mantenido claro que uno debía de estar tranquilo antes de una invocación. Ahora entendía las repetidas veces en que el libro citaba la tranquilidad en uno mismo.

Frunció levemente el ceño, concentrándose en buscar una paz interior y llevar todo su _mana_ a sus manos, donde debía de efectuarse el encantamiento. Debía de pronunciar las palabras correctas en el tono correcto, en caso contrario, fallaría estrepitosamente y quizás no tuviese mucha más energía para continuar, un fallo mágico cansaba incluso más que el hechizo en sí.

—_¡Lumen spein_*****_! —_conjuró con toda la confianza que pudo reunir. Tres pequeñas bolas de luz aparecieron flotando en sus manos, fundiéndose pocos segundos después en una sola, dándoles mucha más luz y calor. Matthew estaba que explotaba de orgullo, ¡lo había conseguido!

—¡Sabia que podías hacerlo, Matthie!

Recibió una palmada en su espalda. Por poco no se le escapa un jadeo de dolor, su hermano tenía una fuerza sobrenatural de la cual no tenía consciencia, a veces lo tomaba a él como rival en las batallas, y casi nunca podía decir que había salido bien parado.

Comenzaron a avanzar de manera cautelosa. Confirmaron sus sospechas, definitivamente, era un pasillo. El problema venia ante la cuestión que parecía no tener fin, ya que el leve brillo que generaban las luces no les permitía ver con precisión donde acababa la habitación, sólo tenían la posibilidad de mirar a sus lados, esperando que hubiese una puerta o algo parecido para siquiera calmar ese frío particular que les generaba el miedo.

En eso, escucharon un fuerte y nítido golpe por la puerta en la que habían entrado. Se voltearon inmediatamente, mirándose el uno a otro casi igual que como entraron. Ninguna persona normal podría tener semejante fuerza para casi traspasar una puerta de hierro, entonces, ¿qué era lo que intentaba entrar a la fuerza allí? ¿Y por qué? Aún no habían visto nada importante o de interés por allí y era una pérdida de tiempo el simple hecho de quedarse. Pero debían de admitirlo, sentían mucha más seguridad allí adentro que afuera con todo lo que sucedía.

Matthew aplaudió. Las luces desaparecieron y quedaron en la inquietante penumbra ante alguien o algo que seguramente sería más fuerte y peligroso que ellos dos juntos. Alfred se agachó un poco y agarró su daga escondida debajo de los uniformes escolares, poniéndose en posición de defensa en contra de lo cualquier cosa que pudiese venírseles encima.

Se aplastaron contra la pared, intentando volverse unos con ella. Instantes silenciosos los embargaron al punto de hacerles pensar que todo había pasado ya, y tan seguros estaban, que se permitieron sentarse en las espera de lo que podría haber entrado allí. Alfred por poco ríe, ¡nadie asustaba al héroe!

O eso fue lo pensó decir, antes de que un humo que no habían visto antes entrase por sus narices y los hiciese dormir.

…

**¿****?**

Maim tocó la áspera textura del tronco, un tanto intranquila por lo que sucedía. ¿Quién pensaría que una persona aún sin nacer hiciese todo aquel revuelo? De verdad que repudiaba las acciones drásticas que habían tomado las razas, más la suya propia. Los elfos casi nunca tendían a actuar así, incluso los de la oscuridad. Entonces, ¿cuál era la verdadera razón para comenzar aquello?

Miró por unos instantes las altas ramas que se elevaban hasta decirse que casi tocaban el cielo, ya oscuro por la entrante noche y con algunas estrellas que comenzaban a realizar su entrada temprana. En menos de un día habían logrado aquello, pero, ¿cuánto se demorarían los dioses para revertir aquello?

Caminó hacía el lago que rodeaba el Árbol Sagrado. Las aguas reflejaban exactamente el firmamento, como si de un espejo se tratase. Era realmente hermoso a la vista, pero ella, acostumbrada, no le daba demasiada importancia ahora. Las extrañas plantas a su alrededor parecieron despertar cuando la luna por fin se decidió aparecer tras una larga espera, dando calma al mundo de Nanao.

—¿Qué debería hacer, diosa Brinia? —preguntó, observando la luna desde el reflejo del lago—. ¿No será acaso drástico las acciones que pienso hacer?

Poso delicadamente su dedo índice en la apacible laguna. Varias ondas salieron del toque entre los dos elementos. Un pequeño repiqueteo resonó entre el espeso bosque, callando las pequeñas criaturas que saldrían a aquellas horas para beber y cantar un rato al son de su Arpa.

El fruto que flotaba en el agujero dentro del árbol se estremeció un poco, inquieto por las malas vibraciones que recibía desde las raíces de la tierra y los susurros de auxilio y sufrimiento del viento. El mundo le pareció entonces algo injusto, porque había puesto en los hombros de la raza humana toda la culpa de la próxima Sacerdotisa. Aunque, los humanos no estaban exentos de culpa, no eran tan ingenuos como algunos seres pensaban.

—Ya están protegidos, Sacerdotisa Maim. —susurró una pequeña y lejana voz. En su hombro se poso un pequeño haz de luz, que viéndolo determinadamente daba la forma de una delicada y nubosa hada.

—Gracias, Picaflor —sonrió, utilizando su meñique para darle una pequeña palmadita en su cabeza. Picaflor se dejó hacer, para después sentirse en la libertad de irse a dormir en una de las _orchidean_ más cercanas. Le observó con cariño, seguramente sería la última vez que vería a su buena amiga.

Un pequeño pétalo rosa cayó delante de ella, volviendo a romper la tranquilidad del lago. ¿Era el año del Sakura? Que ironía, era justamente el significado que necesitaba aquel año: un nuevo inicio.

Levantándose, decidió acabar con todo aquello de una vez. No más dudas, ese comportamiento no era apto para una persona como el del cargo que ella ocupaba. Debía de definirse de una vez por todas, y eso había hecho, no debía de seguir con así a sabiendas que las acciones que debía de tomar eran tan claras como el aire. Podía morir intentándolo, pero era una sola vida antes las millones de Nanao.

Agarró con firmeza el Arpa de los Espíritus. Intentó la melodía que le habían enseñado hacía tantas décadas. ¿Cuántos años aparentaba y cuántos en realidad tenía? Odiaba como la miraban por tener sesenta años y aparentar la edad de una joven de veinte. Su vida le sonaba tan larga y aburrida…

—Imro, Gernia, Brinia, Angre, Aneg, Nachi, Liaga, Niapahis —empezó—. Pido vuestra ayuda ante este valeroso sacrificio que yo, simple ser que no es más que una simple subordinada vuestra, ha decidido realizar ante el inminente futuro que se cierne ante este el pobre mundo de Nanao —recitó, intentando no mostrar inseguridad.

Como respuesta, las ocho columnas que se encontraban impugnes en el camino hacía el árbol se iluminaron, cada una con un color determinado, representando a cada dios. Advirtió un leve movimiento en el feto, otra vez intentando salir.

Sus delgados dedos, blancos como la nieve y con una perfección digna del más bello cristal, empezaron a rozar las finas cuerdas doradas del instrumento, revelando la más bella melodía existente, el reflejo de su corazón, un corazón de oro. A los alrededores se hizo silencio, estupefactos al ser dignos de escuchar aquel sonido magistral. Ni siquiera el viento o la misma tierra permitieron que algún ruido perturbarse aquel acontecimiento.

Hizo tanto silencio, que el mundo humano decidió dormir.

Alice Kirkland, cansada de aquella huida, se dejó el anhelo de soñar en una pequeña cueva donde las estigmas la protegerían.

Francis Bonnefoy, con el suave balanceo de las olas del mar, pensó volver a estar en su hogar y abrazar a su hermana pequeña, y se unió al mundo de lo irreal.

Felicia Vargas, protegida con la oscuridad de una esquina, cayó en un sueño mucho más profundo que antes.

Alfred F. Jones, dentro de muros de piedra que le hacían creer protegido, tomado de la mano de la única persona que tenía, cerró sus ojos para no abrirlos mucho tiempo después.

Y de Maim únicamente quedó un cristal amarillo, el cual el feto no dudo en recoger en menos de un instante. El cristal de la luz era muy poderoso, y podía ayudarle en su etapa final de nacimiento.

En aquel momento, la siguiente Sacerdotisa, una bebé que no tenía conocimientos de lo que tendría que encargarse, nació.

* * *

><p><strong>*Svartálfar: <strong>elfo de la oscuridad

***Liósalfar:** elfo de la luz

***_Leux __dibu e debu:_**_ (Celta) _¡Luz para los dioses y las diosas!

***Trunks: **ogros

***_Lumen spein:_**_ (Latin) _Luz de esperanza

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

*Se esconde detrás de un muro de piedra* ¡No me peguen .!

Este proyecto nació al principio de Hetalia, cuando aun jugaba el juego de arriba y yo fantaseaba con los personajes siendo ellos. Con el tiempo lo olvide y hace poco me repetí el capitulo en el cual estaban en un juego y decidí adaptarlo a mi manera. Así que nop, no hay mucha coincidencia con el capitulo que digamos.

.

Se que me vas a odiar **Levy**, pero ya verás más adelante que no te arrepentirás si decides quedarte :)

.

Esta será la primera historia que voy a publicar sin tener listos toooodos los capítulos. Por lo cual, no esperen actualizaciones fijas fijas. Seguramente actualice el próximo viernes y así, pero en caso tal que no actualice, máximo esperen hasta el lunes siguiente, sino, les doy capitulo doble (?)

Se que muchos preguntaran, ¿habrá romance? Aún está por verse, estuve hablando con una amiga y creo que cometí el error de decirle las parejas que habría si fuera de verdad el romance que tengo planificado. Creo que, alrededor del capitulo 5 en adelante, seguramente ya este mi mente lo suficiente clara como para decirme "Aquí debería de hacer esto para que tal personaje se sonroje"

.

**¡Se esperan las cartas bomba, sugerencias, criticas y los reviews!**


	2. Los primeros caminos se cruzan

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, el origen de mis problemas cardiacos es de Himaruya. Las clases y especializaciones vienen del juego Grand Fantasia.**

**Advertencias: AU**

**Aclaraciones: **Hay cuatro clases iniciales, **Sacerdote, Arquero, Hechicero y Guerrero**, que son las marcas que fueron nombradas en el primer capitulo. De ahí uno se especializa en una de las dos clases que ofrece cada una de ellas, **Clérigo, Sabio, Asesino, Ranger, Nigromante, Mago Brujo, Paladín y Berseker**. Las personas nacen con la dominando lo que les señala la marca, pero deben de estudiar/entrenarse para el segundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hetantasy<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**Los primeros caminos se cruzan**

_ "Los gobiernos ordenan, de ahora en adelante, el entrenamiento de los jóvenes hasta la edad de quince años según su vocación y gustos._

_Se les será asignado un grupo con el cual irán a uno de los cuatro continentes a un área determinada._

_En dichas provincias se debe de reducir las emanaciones de magia oscura siquiera un cinco por ciento._

_Tendrán un año, como mínimo para realizarlo. _

_En caso tal que consigan su objetivo antes de lo nombrado, se asignara otra provincia hasta que se cumpla el año reglamentario."_

—_**Primera Ley Peregrínense, firmada por La Familia Real de Saredivor, La Asamblea de Magos de Lóringrin, Ejercito de Jalae y Gremio Agrícola de Increo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Año 48 d.M<strong>

**Valles de Clatinno, tercer sector salvaje de Saredivor recuperado durante el Paro Temporal.**

La suave caricia del viento frente a aquellas bastas y hermosas praderas le era un espectáculo agradable. Ni siquiera la cerca de madera tallada y puesta de forma inexperta hacía que su tranquilidad se perdiese por completo. Se preguntaba cómo era capaz la gente de Howel de vivir sin un ápice de aquel magnifico espectáculo, tal vez fuese porque ellos tenían una forma diferente de definir la belleza, pero, ¿cómo no iban a poder admirar semejante espectáculo que les entregaba el Gernia? De repente sonaba como aquellos aburridos y serios magos de Lóringrin, que asco.

El perro a su lado se removió, un tanto nervioso al no sentir el tacto de la mano sobre su piel. Gilbert advirtió esto, dibujando una sonrisa cínica en su rostro al sentirse necesario.

—Sabia que no podías vivir sin el asombroso yo —dijo, haciendo juguetear al cachorro entre sus manos. El animal pareció agradecer el gesto, ya que se tumbó bocarriba, recibiendo una de las caricias que demostraba que le era fiel completamente. Por esas cosas es que aquel muchacho amaba los perros: eran los seres más hermosos que podían haber creado los dioses.

Por esas cosas es que no se arrepentía de haber cuidado a su hermana como lo había hecho. Sabía que el perder a sus otros hermanos también había sido un fuerte choque para ella y por eso en aquellos años había madurado demasiado a pesar de ser tan joven, pero agradecía el haber tenido la posibilidad de enseñarla amar a la naturaleza por todo aquello que les había ofrecido.

Un galope en sus espaldas le hizo voltear. Allí estaba ella, con su porte recto y perfectamente graduado, sosteniendo con fuerza las riendas pero sin llegar a lastimar al caballo, con sus cabellos cortos cabellos rubios mirándole con un regaño mezclado con cariño.

—Deberías de dejar de utilizar a los animales como tu descarga de egocentrismo —suspiró, bajando del caballo y dándole la señal para que pastase a sus anchas—. Parece que, en vez de quedarte a esperarte, querías alargar su despedida con los demás.

Gilbert rió con su forma característica

—Me has descubierto, Monika. ¿Cómo crees que el asombroso yo se despediría en un sólo día de su asombrosa familia?

La joven de ojos azules se sentó a su lado, uniéndose a la maravilla de poder observar lo que sucedía. El sol, ya al horizonte, se perdía lentamente entre las montañas que separaban a Saredivor de Jalae. ¿Qué habría más allá? Estaba emocionada ante la cuestión de estar finalmente tan cerca de aquello por lo cual había estado practicando por aquellos tres años. Todo le parecía irreal y lejano, tal y como un sueño. Una nostalgia y tristeza la abarcó de repente, ¿estaba en realidad lista para abandonar todo aquello? No lo creía, pero ella debía mostrar fortaleza y rectitud, aunque su hermano no hubiese sido el mejor ejemplo para aquello.

Le habría gustado saber la opinión de aquellos hermanos que no podía recordar, algo que la enojaba en demasía. ¿Cómo una hermana podía olvidar a personas tan importante como aquellas?

Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del albino, quien no hizo más que apoyar también la suya sobre la ajena. Un silencio para nada incómodo comenzó a adueñarse de la escena. ¿Serían capaces de volver de nuevo a los valles de Clatinno después de realizar aquella travesía casi suicida? No, en realidad eso no era lo que les preocupada, la verdadera pregunta era, ¿podrían volver a ver aquella misma escena con los mismos ojos? ¿Podría ser capaz de volver allí igual que en el principio?

Cerró sus ojos, dejando sentir todas aquellas cosas que no había sabido apreciar a lo largo de su estadía por allí. La tibia hierba bajo su cuerpo, el viento filtrándose entre sus cabellos, los rayos lejanos del sol reposando en su piel… Temía que todo aquello lo olvidase con el pasar del tiempo, que no pudiese volver a sentirlo con la misma magnitud y profundidad que aquel instante.

—¿Volveremos? —le preguntó a Gilbert, quien se sorprendió ante la cuestión. Se despertó de aquel trance y decidió mirarlo frente a frente. Azul contra rojo. Con la misma fragorosa intensión que la había empujado a actuar en aquel entonces.

—Claro que volveremos —respondió, con una nueva sonrisa que le pareció ajena.

—Me refiero a que —intentó corregirse —, ¿volveremos a este mismo lugar, a vivir este momento, con la misma mentalidad que tenemos ahora mismo?

Por segunda vez en su vida, Gilbert dudó. Sabía bien que los horrores que los dos podían encontrarse podían dejarles marcados de por vida, pese a que, con el paso de ya un año, las cosas pudiesen haber mermado de una manera considerable.

Sacó esos pensamientos de su mente; su abuelo German no hubiese admitido aquellos. Debía de mostrarse fuerte y seguro ante todo, para no defraudar a su hermana, de quien sabia, había seguido sus propios pasos ya que le tomaba como una referencia a futuro, y esperaba que aquello continuase durante mucho tiempo más.

En eso, el cachorro a su lado se revolcó, buscando atención de los humanos. Monika rió ante el egoísmo de parte del canino, mientras Gilbert le daba su "castigo" al hacerle intentos de caricias que no terminaban en nada. El caballo relinchó a lo lejos, como si pudiese entender el sentimiento que tenían sus dueños. Por esos es que los hermanos adoraban a su "familia", ellos entendían incluso mejor que los humanos.

Se levantaron del lugar, dirigiéndose a su humilde hogar. El sol les daba en la espalda, dándole un toque dramático a la escena, como de esas obras de teatro que realizaban en Increo.

—Lo prometo —dijo de repente Gilbert, intentando retomar el tema anterio —. Pero eso sí, yo seré el mejor _ranger._

Monika frunció el ceño, pero su hermano supo que no iba en serio.

—¿Seguro? A mi lo que me preocupa es que Vash no sepa cómo manejar a los animales.

—Él no es tan asombroso como para entender a los animales, no esperes nada de ese tacaño.

Gilbert se volteó hacía ella, levantando su meñique. Ella le observó, con un tinte de gracia en sus ojos. ¿Iba en serio? ¿De verdad quería realizar cosa tan infantil?

—Parecemos unos niños pequeños —suspiró Monika, entrelazando su meñique con el de él.

—Unos felices niños pequeños.

Y así, firmaron la promesa de volver a reunirse en aquel mismo lugar, un año más tarde, tras cumplir lo que les había mandado los dioses. Volver sin cambiar, no por fuera, si no por dentro, y era algo que los dos estaban completamente dispuestos a realizar. De igual manera, esperaban que los enviados el año pasado hubiesen limpiado las áreas al menos un poco. ¿Cómo estaría aquel mundo salvaje?

Los dos ponían esperanzas en aquel simple gesto, aquel pacto que solo ellos conocerían en silencio, una promesa que parecía posible a ojos de ambos.

Un promesa que Monika no se creyó.

…

**Orilla oeste del río Taisman, límite natural entre Jalae y Saredivor.**

—¡Vuelve aquí, Im Yong Soo! —gritó ya cansada Wang-Chun Ya, intentando agarrar el _hanbook_ que le había diseñado a su hermano menor. ¿Cómo rayos podía correr con semejante cosa que arrastraba por el suelo? ¡Lo había diseñado de esa forma específicamente para que no pudiese seguir corriendo! Lo peor es que no se caía, parecía un maestro en el arte de correr con él, ¿por qué no podía ser como su hermano y calmarse un poco?

—¡Tus pechos son míos, da ze! —le replicó, subiéndose a unos de los arboles más cercanos. La chica se sonrojó ¿debía en serio decir aquello a los cuatro vientos?

Por fin llegó a donde se había escondido su hermano. Algo cansada, pero lo había logrado. Apoyó sus brazos en sus piernas, jadeando del cansancio, estar todo el día encerrada en la biblioteca no la estaba ayudando demasiado. Agradecía internamente aún mantener esa flexibilidad y agilidad de antaño, no querría imaginarse cómo estaría ahora sin eso.

Miró hacía arriba, vislumbrando ya donde se encontraba el segundo menor de los hermanos. ¿Cómo rayos había subido tan rápido? ¿Y por qué se sentían tan cansada? No había corrido casi nada y ya estaba cubierta por un manto de sudor. No quería ni pensar en que momento llegarían sus compañeros, ahora no tenía tiempo de nada, menos para estar mínimamente presentable. ¿Dónde se había metido Li?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había dejado ir a sus hermanos a las terrazas de arroz? Eran los mayores, y podían, pero no había pensado en ningún instante en el hiperactivo de Yong... Oh, ella y su confianza ciega a sus parientes menores…

—¡Baja de allí, na! —ordenó una voz a sus espaldas. Se le aguaron los ojos, sintió la gloria de tener ya hermanos maduros y responsables. Se volteó para encontrarse a los tres mayores mirándole sonrientes. Mei llevaba de la mano a Li, quien raramente no se quejaba, Lien llevaba en sus brazos dos costales de arroz, mientras Kalem hacía con sus manos una fuente de eco para que su voz retumbase más —. Hermana, ¿no es tarde ya para alistarte?

Chun palideció. Era cierto, si ellos ya habían llegado, quería decir que eran ya alrededor del mediodía, y ella debía de estar lista para entonces… ¡No tenía tiempo ya! Lo único que podría hacer seguramente sería ir al río a lavarse su cara, y tenía que organizar la maleta y las cosas que iba a llevar…

Dio un leve asentimiento, agradeciéndole a su hermano, para después salir corriendo hacía las chozas a unos cuantos metros de allí, donde vivían toda la comunidad. Los más ancianos la saludaron con la mano, mientras los niños le preguntaban sobre a quien había perseguido antes. Ella simplemente sonreía y asentía a modo de respuesta, no podía parar ahora mismo, tenía el tiempo justo… o no tanto…

Entró tal y como un tornado a su vivienda. Lo primero que agarró fue su mochila que reposaba en la mesa. Bien, ¿qué seguía ahora? Los grimorios, esos estaban en la biblioteca de la comunidad y los líderes no pondrían problemas, ya había hablado con ellos. Ropa… No tenía demasiada, así que no ocupaba mucho espacio, además que era ligera, por lo cual dejo vacío el pequeño rincón en común con sus hermanos donde echaban todo eso.

Y dinero… Tenía ahorros con sus hermanos pero le dolía llevarse todo. Salió de su casita y abrió el pequeño hoyo al lado de la entrada donde reposaban quince monedas de oro, todo lo que tenían. Hizo cuentas y saco dos de las monedas. Sintió un peso de su corazón por aquello, pero lo necesitaría más adelante, y seguramente sus hermanos entenderían.

Un griterío se escuchó a las afueras del lugar. Sudó frio, tenía que llegar antes que aquella persona a la biblioteca y sacar los libros, sino parecería que no tenía listo casi nada.

Volvió a correr en dirección al sur, donde estaba el "portón" y los edificios públicos que únicamente eran una armería, dos almacenes y la biblioteca. Desde lejos vio como la gente salía fascinadas de sus casas a observar al joven que seguramente estaría siendo abordado por preguntas. Esperaba que fuese paciente, por allí casi nunca se tenía la suerte de ver a alguien de las afueras.

—¡Chun! —escuchó. A unos pasos de ella se encontraba Yao Wang, un joven de alrededor de diecinueve años quien había heredado la biblioteca y a quien le había "robado" el apellido y su muletilla, conocido por todo el pueblo de parecer una chic —.Toma tus grimorios, creí que no ibas a venir por ellos, aru.

—¡Oh, gracias! —dijo la chica, sosteniendo como pudo los tres pesados volúmenes en sus pequeños brazos —. No sé como podrá haber pasado esa multitud hasta la entrada aru…

—Hay algunos catalizadores adentro —le informó Yao—, no son los mejores, pero es algo que pude conseguir, aru.

Chun abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—¡Los catalizadores son de alrededor de tres monedas de oro! ¿¡Cómo los conseguiste aru!?

—Tengo mis métodos —le explicó el bibliotecario, sonriéndole. Le era triste saber que su "hermana adoptiva" se iba a ir, más por todo aquellos. Pero no cambiaba demasiado al futuro que ella tenía, siempre quiso viajar por todo Nanao y ahora lo cumpliría, aunque no fuese con el mismo objetivo de hacía ya cuarenta y cinco años. A él también le habría gustado conocer afuera de ese pueblo si no fuese tan peligroso—. Vete ya, estás haciendo esperar a tu invitado, aru.

Le devolvió la sonrisa, agradecida. De repente pensó en sus hermanos, ¿estarían entre la multitud? Esperaba que sí, con las prisas no había podido despedirse debidamente. Los iba a extrañar tanto… ¡Pero no debía de pensar así! El próximo año estaría de vuelta, y podría estar con ellos todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Se acercó al visible tropel de personas. Entre ellos sobresalía una cabellera rubia pálida, bastante rara entre todos ellos, era simple de adivinar que era su compañero. Mantuvo distancia entre las personas que se adentraban al grupo, no quería verse también arrastrada con ellos. ¿Cómo rayos iba a entrar ahí y sacar al muchacho? ¡Era algo suicida! Debía de pensar en algo rápido, no podía quedarse todo el día allí.

En eso sonó la campanada del turno de tarde, aturdiéndola ya que se encontraba cerca del origen. La gente se lamento y se disperso lentamente, dejando solo a quien buscaba.

Era algo alto, con unos extraños ojos morados y el cabello rubio algo despeinado. Usaba una toga morada, algo que le pareció valiente a Chun, puesto que allí hacía mucho calor, debía de estar sudando a mares, pero no había muestra alguna en su rostro que lo delatase. Llevaba un bolso algo dañado, quien sabe de que estaba lleno.

Chun estaba realmente tímida. ¿Cómo debía de hablarle? ¿Y si no le agradaba?

—Eh… Hola… —intentó comenzar. El muchacho la miro, sin cambiar su gesto—. Soy Chun Ya-Wang, tu compañera, si no estoy mal.

El joven no se digno a responderle nada. La chica estaba esperando algo, pero no tenía nada, ¿qué más podía decir? Le parecía mal pensarlo, pero lamentaba que le hubiese tocado aquel compañero. Retuvo el suspiro en su interior.

—¿Cómo te llamas…?

—Lukas. —respondió secamente. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida del lugar.

—¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

—El otro dijo que no esperaba más allá.

Chun descifró que "el otro" se refería al ultimo del grupo. Por poco se golpeaba en el suelo, debía de ser tan tonta… ¡Y lo peor es que Lukas lo había dicho con tono de obviedad! No quería ni pensar en lo que debía de estar pensando en ella. De verdad, parecía que aquel año se iba a alargar unos mil. Ojalá y que su otro compañero no fuese tan callado o introvertido como este, o eso esperaba…

Aquel viaje iba a ser muy largo.

…

**Milicus, Othlium, Increo**

Un silencio algo incómodo se instalo en los tres. Aquello era muy raro de parte de cada uno, ya que eran conocidos como charlatanes por todos sus conocidos. ¿Qué deberían de decir?

La gente miraba a los dos extranjeros como si de otra raza se tratase. Felicia rió, nerviosa, mientras rascaba su mejilla con su dedo índice. ¿Por qué no mejor se hubiesen reunido en Corsum? Allí la gente veía a muchos de ellos y no susurrarían a sus espaldas sobre lo raro que era ver a dos rubios por allí. Claro, debían de elegir a la capital más cerrada y con pocos extranjeros del mundo.

Alfred dirigió su vista hacía el puerto. El próximo barco hacía Lóringrin zarpaba dentro de una hora, y si todo iba bien llegarían a Galthanie a las doce de la noche. La diferencia horaria de cuatro horas entre Increo y Lóringrin parecía abismal, llegarían realmente cansados aquel día incluso más que antes. Ya estaba aburrido de no poder descansar bien aquellos dos días en que había viajado, ¡se quería tirar a una cama y dormir en paz de una vez por todas!

Francis no estaba tan desesperado como el muchacho a su lado, es más, estaba disfrutando las miradas que le lanzaban las jóvenes de por allí. Devolvía todo aquello con sonrisas ridículamente atractivas y guiños que hacían que las jóvenes se derritiesen a la distancia. Ah, cuanto le gustaba saber que era deseado.

Pero, claro, la incomodidad seguía presente. ¿qué podían decir o hacer ante unos completos desconocidos con los que ibas a convivir por una año? Ni idea, y Felicia, tan alegre y comprensiva, hacía rato estaba reuniendo algo de valor para hablar de una vez por todas.

—Entonces... ¿Cómo se llaman? —preguntó la única chica a sus acompañantes. Los dos chicos sonrieron, un poco más tranquilos por comenzar las confianzas.

—¡Yo soy Alfred Jones, también conocido como el héroe! —saltó animado el chico—. ¡Y como todo héroe, soy de los buenos! ¡Un paladín!

—Vaya clase… —comentó Francis—. Mucho gusto, me llamo Francis Bonnefoy, un asesino bastante dotado. Para servirte —le guiño el ojo, cogiéndole la mano y besándosela. Las chicas, ya a punto de reventar de envidia, comenzaron a hablar mal de la chica. Felicia sonrió de nuevo, mucho más nerviosa que antes, aquella idea que se daba Francis con ella iba siendo muy errónea—. ¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar?

—Felicia Vargas, clériga —respondió, intentando que la mueca de incomodidad no saliese de su boca. Apartó rápidamente su mano de la del rubio. Ellos iban a ser sus compañeros de aventuras y batallas, ¡no quería nada de romances fugaces como en los libros que leía! Bien, sí. Sí quería enamorarse de un chico inteligente, guapo, fuerte y todas las virtudes posibles, ¡pero él parecía un casanova!

Alfred estuvo mirando la escena, algo confundido por la reacción de la chica. ¿Por qué le había rechazado ese saludo? No entendía a la mujeres, unas casi se abalanzaban contra Francis y ella parecía no estar de acuerdo con lo que él le hacia. Por eso es que prefería mil veces la compañía de los de su mismo género, eran menos difíciles de comprender.

Se preguntó, entonces, cómo le estaría yendo a su hermano. Sabía que, desde siempre, había tenido la vocación de sacerdote y quería especializarse como sabio, algo bastante contundente por su amor a los animales. El entrenamiento era de un año más, por lo cual no se verían en dos años. Él no quería eso, ¿por qué no mejor quedaban juntos y listo? Así quizás pudiesen haber rendido un poco mejor, o no estuviese en aquella situación de sueño e incomodidad.

—¿Saben en que provincia nos toca? —preguntó al aire Alfred. Se observaron entre ellos, ninguno de ellos sabía a donde iban a parar.

—Creo que íbamos a recibir instrucciones en Galthanie —explicó Francis, apoyándose en el árbol más cercano en aquel parque—. Lo único que me dijeron es que viniese aquí, os conociera y fuéramos a Lóringrin.

Felicia asintió con las palabras de Francis, dando a entender que ella había recibido lo mismo.

…

**Dururan, Dururan, Lóringrin.**

—Que coincidencia, ¿no? —rió nervioso Antonio, Emma le siguió, pero Govert no andaba muy tranquilo que digamos. Es más, no lo demostraba con palabras, ya que era conocido por ser callado y algo serio, pero la mirada asesina que llevaba manteniendo desde que se vio con Antonio significaba incluso más que cualquier sentencia de muerte. Aquello era lo que preocupaba al joven en sobremanera, ¿quién le aseguraba que su compañero no lo mataría por la noche?

Emma los miró, con miedo a que su hermano dijese algo que los metiese en una situación muchísimo más embarazosa que aquella. El mundo era un pañuelo en aquel instante, vaya vueltas que daba la vida…

—¡Es bueno volver a verte, Antonio! —dijo, en un intento de aminorar la tensión. Su hermano simplemente masculló algo entre dientes, seguramente maldiciéndole. ¿Por qué se comportaba así con su amigo? ¡Él no le había hecho nada! —. ¿Cómo ha estado tu hermana?

Los dos chicos parecieron ponerse de acuerdo para toser descontroladamente, o eso intentaron fingir, ya que la rubia se dio cuenta rápidamente que fingían. ¿De verdad aún seguían con el tema de la melliza de Antonio y no se dignaban a decirle? ¡Ya había pasado más de un año de aquello, por los Dioses! Parecían unos niños pequeños llorando porque no podían comer sus galletas favoritas.

—Venga, chicos, ¿en serio siguen con eso? —les preguntó Emma, poniendo sus manos en su cadera, en modo de reprimenda—. ¡Ahora somos compañeros de equipo! Y no aceptare en lo absoluto que algo tan simple nos distancia tanto.

_Ay, Emma, si supieras que no era tan simple el asunto de la familiar de Antonio… No estás ni cerca de comprender la magnitud en como había afectado aquella chica_. Y ellos esperaban que siguiese así, no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de tener que explicarle sobre el lio digno de teatro que se había armado.

Antonio intentó disculparse con otra de sus sonrisas características, pero Govert lo mandó a volar. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y un simple gesto no podía disculpar lo que había sucedido. Por su hermana iba a intentar llevarse bien durante aquel año, pero nada de "equipo" o cosas parecidas. Si antes se llevaban mal, ahora se llevaban peor, aunque la idea de la desmejora fuese simplemente de su lado.

—¿Qué especializaciones elegisteis? —intentó dar una charla Antonio. Emma suspiro, aliviada, por fin alguno daba de su parte para intentar calmar las cosas.

—Yo preferí ser clériga —respondió, mostrándole el báculo con la preciada gema de cuarzo ahumado*****. Esperaron unos instantes la respuesta del más alto de ellos, pero pareció negarse en silencio. Le pegó un leve codazo, pero hizo caso omiso a aquello —. Y, finalmente Govert se decidió por ranger.

—¡Felicidades a los dos! Lo mío es bastante fácil de adivinar.

—¿Paladín? —intentó adivinar Emma, al recibir la negación le devolvió el gesto de antes—. La verdad no me esperaba algo así de ti, no te había tomado como un berseker.

Una gritillo ahogado se escuchó a la espalda de ella. Se giró para ver como unas jóvenes que utilizaban las togas características de la nación parecían criticar su atuendo por mostrar demasiado. Levantó la ceja, ¿en serio? Seguramente no habrían pasado nunca por las barrios bajos de Hestol, donde se encontraban chicas con ropas incluso más pudorosas que aquella. Agarró con fuerza su chal, haciendo la intención de bajarlo un poco más y se devolvió su mirada a Antonio.

El chico sólo le regalo una sonrisa de lado. Sabía bien que la mayoría de los pobladores de Lóringrin eran realmente conservadores, y claramente no verían con buenos ojos a una chica que dejase al aire la piel de sus codos hasta sus manos, más si era de La Orden Sacerdotal. Debían de salir lo antes posible de allí.

—¿Aquí sirve el Teletransporte Nacional? —preguntó a las jóvenes que les observaban. Ellas se pusieron rígidas, nada acostumbradas a hablarle directamente a un extraño, y asintieron al unisón señalando hacía el norte—. Muchas gracias.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? —abrió por fin su boca Govert—. No hay ninguna ciudad en Resse.

—Iremos a Siwa, y de allí caminaríamos un pequeño trayecto —explicó, haciendo unas líneas en el aire, pensando que así podría darse a entender.

—¿No sería mejor ir primero a Galthanie? Está mucho más cerca.

—Pero yo recuerdo que Siwa estaba en la provincia que delimitaba con ese bosque —replicó Antonio —. Además, para pasar de Galthanie a Resse hay que pasar por Berenoro.

—Es simplemente hacer una pequeña medialuna, o incluso pasar por el golfo a barco.

Y comenzaron a discutir el plan. Emma simplemente agradeció que al menos ya volviesen a tratarse como antes.

…

**Algún lugar en Lóringrin.**

Se balanceó un poco por el camino de tierra, intentando mantener toda el agua en el cubo de madera. Parecía que se había pasado tan sólo un poco… ¡Pero él era lo suficiente fuerte para llevarla hasta el final!

Unas ramas crujieron a unos metros de él, en unos arbustos. Aceleró tan sólo un poco más el paso, ¿dónde estaba el anillo de hadas*****? No lo alcanzaba a ver por ninguna parte y ya se estaba asustando. La noche tampoco ayudaba demasiado en ese efecto y la luna apenas y se podía ver por allí. Estaba en peligro, y lo sabía. A veces odiaba a su dueña por elegir semejante lugar tan tenebroso para vivir, pero él era su familiar y no podía hacer nada.

Los arbustos más cercanos volvieron a sacudirse. Gimió tal y como un perrito asustado. ¡No volvería a ir por agua por la noche! ¡Nunca más!

Vio una luz algo pequeña más adelante. Sonrió, ya descansando del miedo al cual se había puesto. Las sombras de todos sus "conocidos" se hicieron más definidas a medida que se acercaba, fijándose en la única me llevaba en sus manos la vela con la cual se había podido guiar. Los hongos por fin hacían aparición frente a él, algo que le hizo suspirar de alivio. Ya estaba por fin a salvo.

—¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? —le preguntó la joven que le había aguardado en la entrada. El chico bajó la mirada, apenado, ya que sabia bien que aquella pregunta era un regaño camuflado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Llené demasiado el cubo y me era difícil caminar.

La chica lo abrazó. Estaba muy preocupada, había miles de criaturas por aquellos lugares que podrían haberlo atacado, más en aquellas horas. El chico correspondió el gesto, pocas veces la había angustiado de esa manera. Es más, ningún familiar había hecho tal cosa con su dueño, ya que los de su clase eran bastante fuertes, pero él, al contrario, era bastante débil y fácil de atacar. A veces se enfadaba consigo mismo al no ser de ayuda.

—Las ovejas estaban inquietas por ti —explicó la chica, señalando a los animales de su alrededor—. No querían entrar a su corral, ¿te parece si te encargas de ellas mientras yo llevo el agua?

El joven asintió. Ya volvería a ser de día, y quizás los monstruos que rondaban por allí les diesen un respiro.

* * *

><p><strong>*Cuarzo ahumado: <strong>piedra preciosa que sirve para el insomnio y la fatiga, pero principalmente da un tipo de animo a la superación mental.

***Anillo de hadas:** circulo perteneciente a la mitología europea que, se cree, es donde danzaron y llamaron los espíritus las hadas en la antigüedad. Toda persona, lugar o espacio dentro de este "anillo" está protegido de todo mal espíritu.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y los follows! ¡No saben como brinque cada vez que llegaba el aviso de uno de ellos :'D**

**Ya pueden ir viendo en el horizonte como sus esperanzas de parejas son destruidas, os lo veo en la mirada (?) Nah, pero igual es chevere fingir ver al lector**

**A mi parecer, este es el capitulo más aburrido que jamás he escrito. Hice lo posible para darle un poco de ánimo, pero creo que falle rotundamente. La alegría no es lo mío, pero hice el intento, y eso cuenta... ¿Cierto? ;v Al menos, lo que tengo a futuro, será menos... aburridor y eso.**

**Esta es la base de lo que viene, ya que, como habéis leído, se han formado grupos de "aventura". Falta que revele el integrante del segundo equipo y de los hermanos alemanes, ¡pero no esperen cosas normales de mi parte :D! Creo que ya vieron que meter a China con Noruega fue bastante raro.**

**Ya hice un mapa de Nanao, falta que le quite todos los borrones y lo suba. Ya luego avisare cuando lo tenga.**

**¡Se espera la dinamita y los reviews~ !**


End file.
